


All Yours

by youllneverrecme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fangs with sex, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youllneverrecme/pseuds/youllneverrecme
Summary: "Ooh going all sub-verbal on me. I like it, I like that I do that to you."He's looking over his shoulder now. Derek got lost in watching his back as he rolled up to take position. But now he catches his eye, flashes his red gaze and lets his fangs drop just enough to peek between his teeth. He hears Stiles' heart skip and his breath catch.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 252





	All Yours

Derek loves doing this. Teasing him until he's squirming beneath him. Pushing into him so slowly that his eyes are rolling back and his fingers are clenching air. Pulling back out until just the head of his cock is barely inside his rim. Then lingering there. Until Stiles cants his hips, whines and bares his throat. Until his feet are bouncing off Derek's asscheeks, urging him on like a horse. His cheeks pinking, chest heaving. Mouth opening to cuss him out, then he pushes back in. Effectively stopping any words from exiting. 

Buried to the hilt, he pauses again, laving kisses over Stiles' neck, chest, nipping at his earlobe. All the while he huffs and squirms, moving his hips to gather friction, any friction. Friction in his channel as he clenches his hot wet heat around Derek's cock. Purposely trying to get him to spill it. Derek grins against his naked skin, willing his fangs to stay inside. Teasing blunt human teeth along the cord of his pale neck. 

Using his weight to pin him, twisting his fingers through Stiles' to keep his hands down against the mattress. He's soaked with sweat and mottled with goosebumps. Twisting his head, a frustrated gasp parting his lips when Derek pulls back again. Feeling every tiny ridge inside of him with the slow drag of his cock. Hips wiggling, back arching to rub his cock against Derek's belly. Derek positions to take the option off the table. Leaning back now on his knees to loom over Stiles.

"Bastard." He cusses him out, his eyes flying open, pupils blown. He's so hazed over with pleasure he may as well be blind.

"You don't mean that," Derek smirks, letting his eyes flash red. Listening to the stuttering thump of Stiles' heart as his cock jumps where it's lying hard and untouched against the plains of his belly. A bead of precum seeping out of the slit. Derek takes a deep inhale of the scent of him. 

"I do," he spits though clenched teeth. "I do mean that," the spastic movement that follows could only be accomplished by Stiles. Derek grunts, amusement bleeding into his smile as he watches the pleasure-seeking motions beneath him. Watches the way the dim moonlight clings to the dips and lean lines of his muscles, straining against Derek's weight holing his arms down. He can see the wheels turning, that beautiful brain trying to think his way out of this. Trying to get out from the hold and get a grip on his cock to strip himself, or getting a grip on Derek's ass to push him into him. 

He snaps his hips, sinking deep inside again with a squelching of lube as it slips out of his hole. Derek bites down on his bottom lip to distract himself, to keep himself from cumming as he watches Stiles' face. He wants this to last. He wants Stiles to feel this for a week by the time they're done. He wants his cum buried so deep in him that even humans will know he's his. 

"Mine." He hears himself growl, watching Stiles' eyes roll back, lids closed tightly.

"Yours," Stiles agrees, his heels digging into Derek's ass just shy of painfully. "Now fuck me like you mean it."

Derek grins, pulls out completely, leaving Stiles' gaping hole empty. Pressing on his thighs to pin his knees to his chest. Stiles' fingers, now free of Derek's grasp, bend around his asscheeks, pulling himself open for Derek's viewing. Derek shudders with the vision of his slicked up hole gaping just from his cock. Clenching for more, as Stiles gasps and his fingers inch closer as though he's going to finger himself.

"I don't think so," Derek swats them away, spreading his cheeks for himself and diving forward to press his tongue through that thick circle of muscle. Stiles lets out a moan so loud it could be a shout, curses muffled like he's biting his lip as Derek presses his index fingers inside of him, pulling his rim open to allow himself the depth to flick his prostate with the tip of his tongue.

Stiles' ridiculously long fingers are wrapped around Derek's wrists, pressing in the rhythmic grip of his gasps that echo through his channel and vibrate along Derek's tongue. His mouth waters, feeling saliva gather beneath his tongue he draws back enough to gather some of it and press it inside Stiles. A dirty moan gets pulled out of Stiles and Derek wishes he could see his face when he rims him. Maybe he'll have to get mirrors to place strategically around the loft. Or see if Stiles would let him film this. Although Derek would have to keep his eyes shut to not mess with the exposure. Fucking Stiles with his eyes shut would a travesty, it would be like fucking him with the lights off. It took him awhile to get Stiles used to being watched, being adored. Hints of self-conciousness rising off him whenever Derek touched, or looked too long. Like Stiles couldn't believe that someone would find him so attractive as to want to see every inch of him, every line of him, every mole and beauty mark, every scar. 

Derek's eyes trail up to his balls, drawn up tight and ready to unload. His long, thick cock still untouched. He'll cum this way. He always does. With just prostate stimulation. But that cock is too beautiful to ignore. So Derek rises up, keeping his fingers inside his tight heat. His mouth trailing over his gooch as Stiles bucks and whines. His hips seem to be unsure of whether to seek Derek's fingers or try to guide his tongue. He leaves a trail of spit over the delicate, tissue paper like skin then maps out the lines of his ball sack. Suckling at his testicles, first the right then the left. 

The steady stream of Stiles' curses and moans are like music to Derek's ears. The flow of them, the predictability of the panted, "fuck"s as his lips part and his hips buck. The "Derek"s that are half begging, half demanding. He's falling apart and Derek wouldn't want it any other way.

He flattens his tongue, laves the length of his pink cock. Tracing over the indentation of his head, leaning over to crane his neck, sliding down the length of it until it hits the back of his throat. Angling his head to take it deeper, to relax his throat until his nose is buried in Stiles' groin. A place where his scent is most abundant, making Derek's cock twitch and remind him that it's still there and still hard, still aching for his mate. The lube is beginning to cool along his shaft, making goosebumps rise up his back. 

Index and middle finger sliding in and out, in and out. In rhythm now with his sucking. Stiles is writhing beneath him. The tang and salt of his precum in Dereks' mouth. Making him want to tilt his head back and howl. He passes a third finger into Stiles' lax hole. A grunt that melts into a watery sigh, "oh my god Derek, get up here," he demands as another bead of precum spreads through Derek's mouth. He flares his nostrils and takes in as much of Stiles' earthy pungent scent as he can before he pulls off his cock with the most pornographic pop he can manage. 

Three fingers curling, pads stimulating his prostate. Making his arch and tighten, clench around him as his belly hollows. Derek's wolf is reminding him that he'll see that belly bulge soon. He hears himself hum as he leans down to his mate's exposed belly. Nosing alongside his cock where it's twitching and jumping against his flesh. He parts his lips and lets the bottom one drag over his ribs, along the curve of his ribcage. Watching goosebumps rise on sweat slicked skin. Pushing out his chin to leave stubble burn behind. Just another mark to make his wolf preen with pride. 

"C'mon big guy, fill me up," he whines, arching his back and rolling his hips to bury Derek's fingers deeper in his ass. 

Derek twists his wrist, shapes his fingers into a cone and presses his pinky through that tight rim. The resistance quickly melts away as Derek smooths kisses over Stiles' chest and neck, whispering, "so good," against his flesh and, "I love you," against his lips. Lips that are bitten to a point of swollen. His eyes daring open at that, fogged over with pleasure, but seeing Derek clearly as he lingers over him.

"I love you," he responds without hesitation. Heart steady on the truth. It's not the first time they've exchanged these words. The first time was after he nearly lost him. Holding his bleeding, broken body in his arms wondering if he should pray, knowing all along that prayers can't save anyone. 

His hand steady, no more drags, only stretching him now. Wanting him to be ready, as he twists his wrist. Circling inside of him. Stiles' head is thrown back, his lips parted, his pleasure thick in the air. He's so beautiful like this. 

Derek pulls his hand out slowly. Feeling Stiles clenching around the tips of his fingers while he withdraws, his cock twitching against Derek's belly where it's pinned between them. Stiles deflates, his head rising from the pillows to glare at Derek, "I told you to fill me up. Not empty me out." There's a smirk on his face, his hand landing on the back of Derek's head, pulling him into a dirty kiss. His tongue quickly making work of Derek's entire mouth. Leaving his taste in every single crevice of Derek's cheeks and tongue. His fingers tightening in the hairs on the back of Derek's neck, legs wrapping around his hips again, pulling him down between his thighs. He arches and bucks until Derek's cock is dragging along his asshole, loose and ready. 

Derek growls, breaking the kiss to ask him but he's cut off with, "knot me baby. I'm ready."

The heartbeat stays steady and his eyes stay on Derek's. He opens his mouth again to wonder, "you sure?"

His eyes roll. "This ain't my first rodeo," swatting Derek's ass with a sly grin, bucking his hips again to drag his cock along the cleft of his ass. A moan breaks from his swollen lips.

Derek can barely contain himself already. He growls, takes Stiles hips in his hands and tosses his pelvis to roll him on his side. His fingers close around his cock for a quick jerk, hard and proving his interest. He swats at his hip with his free hand. Stiles sighs, like getting to his hands and knees is the heaviest burden he'll ever have to face. Derek snarls.

"Ooh going all sub-verbal on me. I like it, I like that I do that to you."

He's looking over his shoulder now. Derek got lost in watching his back as he rolled up to take position. But now he catches his eye, flashes his red gaze and lets his fangs drop just enough to peek between his teeth. He hears Stiles' heart skip and his breath catch.

"Yeah. Yes. That. Do that," he responds with his lips lax, "fuck yes. Do that." He bends his elbows, leaning his face into his forearms and dipping his lower back to present himself. His hole stretched, ready, clenching air as he parts his thighs and brings himself deeper into the bend.

Derek's mouth waters, sliding over his calves to plant his knees between his legs. His hands on his pelvis, tugging up to deepen the angle before he lines up his cock. Giving a few rubs over his hole that must be getting tender by now. He goes for the lube, leaning over Stiles to get to the drawer, he plants a few more kisses to his lower back and watches him shudder. The sound of the cap making the excitement spike in the air. Derek grins to himself, smearing more than necessary on his fingers, but he'd rather be generous than break the delicate human.

As if Stiles can read his internal thoughts, he sighs into his arms, mumbling, "I'm not breakable Derek."

Derek has a hard time believing that, so he just tips the lube bottle upside down right over is hole to drizzle it in cold. Stiles shudders, his leg kicks out to catch Derek in the shin and Derek grunts out a laugh at his annoyance. 

He watches the slippery, transluscent liquid slide into that red swollen hole. His mouth is watering again, his knot beginning to bulge at the base of his cock. He lets his fangs slip further, lengthen to their full size as he leans over Stiles' bare back. Lining up his cock with his perfect hole, swaying his hips to catch on the open rim and tease him while he lines up his fangs. One on either side of of his spine. Stiles stills. Completely. Knowing if he moves he chances the pointed ends of werewolf fangs in his skin. His heart is steady, his scent remaining full of lust and arousal. Derek reaches around to test his cock, still hard and on the verge of cumming. He gives it one quick jerk just to pull a moan out of Stiles before he lets go and takes a hold of his own, pressing the tip past Stiles' rim. He hears his breath catch and his conscious decision to keep himself still, it's so against his nature to be still, "good, you're so good for me," drawing back from his spine just long enough to lisp it out past his elongated fangs. Lining back up, sliding his fangs up alongside each vertebrae as he pushes his cock further inside of him. There is no resistance. He's so fucked out already just with the prep and the teasing cock earlier. Fuck, Derek could keep doing this forever.

His fangs dip into the space between ribs and Stiles gasps. He's got this under control, he'd never draw blood on his mate. The red bead of blood on his snow colored skin not something Derek needs to see. He's seen it enough. 

With his free hand he smooths over his mate's hip, soothing with touch when he can't speak. When he's buried to the hilt in the tight, wet heat of Stiles, he feels the line of control beginning to slip. Just a little. Moving his hands away in case his claws lengthen. Leaving palms only on Stiles' body. He's well aware of his fangs, sliding past another vertebrae, getting nearer the base of his skull, the nape of his neck. His eyes roll back in his head at the thought. Swaying his hips to make room from side to side inside Stiles. Stiles moans, it's muffled in his forearms and Derek is certain by now his fists are clenched again. The cords of his forearms taut and on display. Fuck, he's gorgeous. Every line of him.

Pulling back, until only his tip is inside. Feeling the blood rushing to his knot. Stiles whines, bucks his hips back and nearly forces Derek to draw blood. Quickly pulling in his fangs to nip at his skin with human teeth as a warning, growling at him to make him certain of his mistake.

"Shit," he pants out, his head craning back to peer at Derek. "Could've been avoided if you'd just fucked me when I told you."

Derek responds by slamming back into him. Effectively cutting off his words, and his eye contact, his breath while his heart stutters in his chest and his entire body spasms with pleasure. The scent of cum fills Derek's nostrils, Stiles' hole clenching around him being the final straw. His knot filling quickly, pushing out on the walls of Stiles' channel. His eyes rolls shut, his fangs out again, this time tracing quicker up his spine, finding the nape of his neck and waiting for him to crane his head, to push back and give Derek the cord that stretches taut from the base of his skull to his shoulder. Derek traces it with fangs, listens to Stiles gasp and whine. His cut off pants, ragged breaths as the knot keeps expanding inside of him.

Derek blunts his teeth, and bites down. Not hard enough to break skin. Just hard enough to leave a mark for his wolf to preen over, for his mate to be tattooed temporarily. If only he could make it permanent. But Stiles is not a wolf. Stiles is breakable. No matter what he says.

Derek's hands come around to Stiles' chest, flattening one over his heart, dipping the other to his stomach to feel himself inside of him. Right beyond the wall of muscles and skin. He moves ever so slightly to feel his cock against his palm. Stiles' cum still slowly leaking from his cock as it works up another erection before the last one dies down. A sheen of sweat has broken out over Derek's chest. He presses back on Stiles until they are flush, chest to back and then straightens them out. Up on their knees, locked together, feeling his knot under his palm, massaging Stiles' belly overtop of it. Explosions of color inside his lids, the feel of Stiles' neck against his teeth. He releases the biting grasp, noses at his ear until he turns his head. Opens his eyes to be met with blown pupils and pleasure fog before his long fingers are tangled in Derek's hair, tugging him to where he wants him to dive into his mouth. Teeth clacking, tongues meeting with wet slides against each other, over each other. The heat and taste of his mouth. The heat and tightness of his channel. The clenching of his rim around Derek's cock. The scent of his cum. It's too much. Everything inside Derek's eyelids goes red, he forces himself to take a deep breath, to keep his hips still. If he moves, if he lets himself lose control he'll tear Stiles open.

"All yours," Stiles pants against his lips, a hot gust of a promise, "all yours," he repeats. Soothing the wolf inside who has become impatient and wants to mate, "all yours," once more. It centers Derek, it calls him back to his very human mate in his very human body. Opening his eyes he meets Stiles', so soft and trusting. 

"You have no idea what you do to me."

His eyebrows wiggle, his nose nudges Dereks, his lips meet his gently. His warm, sweaty hand closes over Derek where he can still feel his knot buried deep inside him, "I know exactly what I do to you," he promises before he dives into Derek's lips to kiss and bite, to coax the very last swell of the knot. Putting pressure over Derek's hand, linking their fingers to feel it in his belly. Derek's fangs itch to elongate, his claws itch to spread and claim as he cums. Every part of his body feeling shocked into frenzy and at the same time calm, so calmed in the presence of his mate. Stiles' soft moans and gasps as he fills him up with his seed. 

"Good Derek," he utters against his lips. "So good." His free hand soothes over the nape of Derek's neck. Fingering his hair there and stroking away the aggression that's still boiling beneath the surface. He hums, the vibrations traveling over his chest. When Derek opens his eyes once more Stiles' gaze is aimed downward, pulling their hands off his belly. He gasps as the image, Derek hooks his chin over his shoulder and follows his line of sight. The belly bulge is fucking glorious. Derek has to summon all his strength to remain still, to not drive his knot in and out of Stiles to watch his belly expand with every thrust. 

"Jesus Stiles," he hears himself. Broken and stuttered around fangs that have dropped again at the sight. "You're so fucking good, so fucking beautiful."

The smell of pride blooms from his mate and he buries his face in his neck. Taking in lungfuls of his scent, grounding himself and forcing himself to stay still. Stiles' fingers card through his hair lazily. 

When Derek comes back to himself enough, he shuffles his hands to get a grip in order to drain pain from his mate, but Stiles takes them in his grasp, brings them to his lips and mutters, "this is mine. And this is so good. It's so good."

Derek can find no words to respond with so he dives into his lips again. Seeking not to dominate, not to subdue, but to please. He puts more pressure on Stiles' frame, nudging at him to lean down, to slide all the way to his belly on the bed so they can roll to their sides. It's slow, and torturous but they manage it without tugging. Stiles' head turned, over his shoulder to kiss languidly. Open mouthed and perfect. Until he's growing tired, tired enough that Derek can scent it. 

He nudges against his forehead, pushing out on the kisses until Stiles turns his head to settle into the pillow. Derek's eyes trail back down to his belly, he strokes it absently where it's bulged out and will be until the knot goes down.

"Fuck that feels good," Stiles whispers. His voice is hoarse. With the hand that's free, Derek reaches for the water glass he put on that side table before they even started for the night. Bringing the straw to Stiles' lips and waiting until he drinks heartily. Then he makes way to the apple he left there and holds it in front of his swollen lips until he crunches into it. Listening to him chew as his eyes graze over his belly again. It's so beautiful. It never ceases to amaze him how much of Derek Stiles is willing to take, is eager to take, is pleased to take. 

"I love you." Derek whispers against his mate's shoulder where he's leaning. 

"Love you too sourwolf," he responds, absently stroking Derek's cheek as he takes another bite of the apple lingering in front of his face. "But you know what I love most about all this?"

"All this being?"

"Knotting. Besides the intense pleasure of having my entire lower body stretched, bulged and generally destroyed for anyone else," he smirks around the mouthful of apple and Derek growls a low response to having his claim staked. "I love how hard I fucking sleep afterward," as he stifles a yawn then reaches out with his tongue to turn the apple in Derek's grasp.

"You have hands," Derek reminds him as he spins the apple.

"They're busy."

Derek rolls his eyes but when he looks for Stiles' hands he realizes that the one he's not holding is grasping his cock, stroking it lazily back to hardness.

"Oh yeah?" He rumbles against the back of Stiles' head, nosing into his hair and pressing kisses along his neck.

"Mmm hm," he practically purrs it. "I could do this all night baby. I might fall asleep somewhere in the next round, but you just lay a fang along my throat and I'll wake up."

Derek knows he's smirking, crunching into the apple again. "Jerk yourself off with my knot in your ass."

"Planning on it," he agrees simply, slight sway of his pelvis making Derek shift inside of him and Stiles cry out with pleasure. The apple is soon forgotten as he sways, experimenting with the drag and pressure inside of him, jerking his cock hard and fast with an open mouth, panting and swearing. Derek leans in when he knows he's close, bites down on his shoulder and Stiles' entire body tenses, clenching around his knot, forcing the last of his cum to spill inside of him. He nearly sobs this time with the overstimulation and then goes completely boneless against Derek's chest. Derek trails a hand through the cum, gathering it on his fingers and bringing it to his lips. Tasting Stiles, scenting him, and still being inside him is more than enough to sate his wolf. 

"Fuck, that was sexy," Stiles pants out. "How much time we got? Like ten more minutes?"

"Maybe fifteen."

"I'm going to sleep for ten minutes. Wake me up when it starts going down and I'll fuck myself on it until it goes soft."

"Deal." Kissing the bare skin at his lips, trailing over his neck, his jaw. Lifting himself up on one elbow to peer at his face while his eyes are flickered shut. He kisses over his eyelid and watches a slow, tired, pleasure blown smile lift the corners of his bowed lips. Their hands tangled together over his belly as his breathing shifts to sleep breathing.

Derek doesn't wake him. He doesn't need to fixate right now, he needs to sleep. Recover and drive back to campus well-rested. Even if his ass is sore and his guts have been rearranged. Instead, when his cock grows soft enough to slip out, he lets it. Stiles barely moves, just whimpers a little at the loss. Derek shushes him, kisses over his back, down his spine and pulls his cheeks apart to make sure there's no blood. His breath catches when he lets his eyes linger on the blown out mess he's made of Stiles' ass. It's so beautiful. He'll feel that for days. Every time he sits down for a week he'll remember just how much of Derek's he truly is. 

"Enjoying the view?" He's looking over his shoulder with a confident little smile, a mischievous twinkle in his foggy eyes.

"Yes," Derek responds immediately, not wanting him to know he was originally checking him for damage.

"I'm fine big guy." Of course he already knows Derek's motivations. "Now get back up here and spoon me."

He kisses a trail up his back along the way, placing his hand over the cleft of his ass as he settles in, letting his middle finger dip just barely past his rim to feel his cum as it begins to drain out. Stiles hums his approval, "all yours."

"All mine," Derek agrees before he dips into his lips. The lips that feel the pillow they look, the lips that drain away Derek's worries, insecurities, and pain in so many ways that no one else ever could. And no one else ever will.


End file.
